Half Blood Snape
by An aWesome Sea Maiden
Summary: In 1994, Hogwarts held the Triwizard Tournament. A girl with dark black hair and startling grey eyes had approached the cynic Potions Master. Not only did the greasy git of the dungeon smile, but they had shared a loving embrace. Who is this mysterious girl. and what is her relation to Snape?
1. The Girl in Orange

**Chapter 1: The Girl in Orange**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon of October 29, 1994. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all by the shore of the Black Lake, under one of the trees.

"I wonder who's the other group that's coming, for the tournament" Hermione said

"Probably another school of wizards" Harry said

"Or maybe Aliens!" Ron said playfully

The two looked at him as if he was crazy. Then Harry faced Hermione again "Are there other wizard schools?"

"Of course." Hermione said "There's, of course Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Then there's Salem Witches institute in America. Mahoutokoro in Japan. And I think there's another one in Brazil."

"Anyway, we will be able to find out tomorrow anyway" Hermione said getting on her feet and sweeping off dirt from her skirt. "Come on its time for dinner"

* * *

Hogwarts was having a normal feast that night, when Filch suddenly ran into the door of the Great Hall running towards the Head Table holding his cat. Dumbledore leaned down as he gave his report and the entire Great Hall exploded into murmurs. Harry notices that Hagrid was missing.

"What do you reckon happened?" Harry asked finishing the last of his food

"With Filch?" Fred asked

"He's been like that forever" George said

"Or probably something with his cat"

"Or…"

Professor McGonagall tapped her glass with her fork. "May we have your attention please?"

Dumbledore was now standing as dinner ended. "Well it seems that some of our guests had arrived earlier than expected. We share this world with Muggles, but it is known that we share this world another powerful force. Well I think it is best for them to explain these themselves."

Hagrid slipped into the room from the back door and to the teacher's table. He gave Dumbledore a thumbs up then sat in his seat.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and, strangely, Snape stood in front of the head table and on the podium, to welcome the new comers.

"Welcome Campers of Camp Half Blood"

* * *

A dozen kids in armor swarmed into the hall looking like they were running from something. Then another set of kids in a different shade of armor charged into the room for attack. They all fought and all of the sudden a girl with long black hair and pale skin was on the podium in front of Dumbledore. Beside her was another boy with really big muscles. At first sight the boy looks more terrifying, but when you look at her eyes. You can see a pair of stormy grey eyes that looked as though they were looking into your very soul.

"Halt!" she exclaimed that echoed thought the entire Great Hall. Her voice was as loud as Dumbledore's and as authoritative as Snape's or McGonagall's.

The kids all looked at her with authority and stopped. The big bulky guy stood behind her like her second in command.

"We are the children of the gods!" she said in a loud voice "May we present Chiron, the Immortal Trainer of heroes!"

The double doors opened and galloping echoed into the hall. A Centaur, half human, half white stallion, galloped into the room. Dumbledore went over to Chiron and gave him a very kind and brotherly handshake.

"Welcome, long time no see, my old friend"

"As you, Albus"

"Of course, only a man as old as Dumbledore will know the immortal trainer of heroes" Snape muttered. Albus Dumbledore chuckled. The girl on the other hand glared at Snape.

Then she did what no one else expected. She jumped and grabbed him into a hug. What was stranger was Severus Snape, the most stoic Potion's master in the world, hugged her back! Everyone was looking at them flabbergasted, except for Albus Dumbledore who had a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

**Hey everyone here is the first chapter of one of the stories I had wanted to write when I finish BTS or DMD3. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Daughter of Severus Snape

恭喜發財 新年好

* * *

_Previously in The girl in Orange_

_Then she did what no one else expected. She jumped and grabbed him into a hug. What was stranger was Severus Snape, the most stoic Potion's master in the world, hugged her back! Everyone was looking at them flabbergasted, except for Albus Dumbledore who had a twinkle in his eye._

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Daughter of Severus Snape**

The entire Great Hall was in a state of shock. The girl in orange let go of Severus Snape, but he keeps an arm around her. The entire Hall had an incredulous look on their faces even some of the professors. The Girl groaned then she whistled loudly.

"Hey!" she exclaimed making everyone jump and start muttering among themselves.

"I think an introduction is in order my dear." Chiron said "Counselors fall in"

Five other kids went in front. A girl with dark brown hair and bronze armor stepped forward before from their line.

"I am Amanda Gardyne, Daughter of Demeter. Head counselor of Cabin Four, Demeter Cabin" She waved her hand and the walls had vines climbing on them.

A blonde haired boy, with quiver strapped around his back and a bow in his hand, stepped forward. "I am Samuel Luz, Son of Apollo, Head Counselor of Cabin Seven, Ares Cabin" He grabbed an arrow and shot one of the candles hanging in the ceiling. It did not go through the candle but the wick. A small piece of string with the fire still lit fell to the ground.

"I am Jacob Mason" said a boy with big bulgy muscles. "Head Counselor of Cabin Nine, Hephaestus Cabin" He was holding some small stuff like paper clips and lollipops. Then he tossed it in the air. It started to fly. After it reaches a meter near the door, it starts to twitch and fall.

"Damn" he said "I knew I needed some rubber bands"

"Anyway…" said a girl with a lot of pretty bracelets. "I am Rebecca Bayle, Daughter of Aphrodite and Head Counselor of Cabin Ten." She had this sway in her walk then flipped her hair.

"I am Raymond Gimart." said a boy with sandy brown hair and a mischievous smile. "Cabin Eleven Head Counselor and Son of Hermes. "Can Anyone tell me? Who owns this wand?" He lifts an acacia wand, a foot and a half long. Everyone looked into their pockets. But the wand was not a wizard'…

"You Stupid Half-witted Weasel!" the girl with grey eyes exclaimed "You stole my wand again? I told you not to touch my stuff you stupid dunderhead!" most of the students flinched at the sound of her tone. She tried to make a grab for the wand but Raymond pulled it out of her reach. She nearly tackled the boy if it wasn't for the other boys holding her back. She had a deadly glare in her eyes that made even the braves men whimper.

"Ray, just do us all a favor and give her the wand." Said her second in command.

Raymond groaned "fine" he said and tossed her wand back.

The other boys let go and she grabbed it in mid air. She glared at him and shot him with a hex. He was suddenly as stiff as a board.

"I warned you the last time" she said with a glare. The entire hall was shocked in the display of magic. This girl is not only a demigod but a witch?

"Alright, shall we continue?" she said "Jay?"

Her big friend sighed "I am Jayson Williams. Son of Mars, Head Counselor of Cabin Five and co-Captain of CMP's army."

She rolled her eyes. The girl with the wand unfroze Ray, after a stern glare from Chiron…and Snape. "I am Sabrina Eileen Snape, Daughter of Athena, Head Counselor of Cabin Six and Co-Captain of CMP army"

* * *

"What?" Fred Weasley exclaimed voicing out everyone's thoughts, who was murmuring to each other.

"Yes, I am a Snape. Got a problem with that?" she said crossing her arms and glared at the loud red head.

"N-No" he said scared.

"Good" she said "Chiron, Sir Dumbledore, you may continue"

Demigods stared at her confused, while the Wizards were all just curious.

"Well, now that we have all been fed and watered" Dumbledore said "We hope to have a social interaction tomorrow. Now chop chop"

"Well then. Demigods back into the tents" Chiron said

Sabrina whispered something into Chiron's ear then he nodded. She gave him a hug and followed Snape out of the Great Hall with the Slytherins. She was chatting with Draco Malfoy, like old friends

* * *

**With The Golden Trio**

"She's Snape's kid?" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione surprised

"Well they do look a bit alike" Hermione said watching her leave with the Slytherins

"They look nothing alike" Harry said with distaste

Hermione hit him at the back of his head with her Arithmancy book. "You seriously need to get your eyes checked, Harry. Just because you don't like Snape doesn't mean that she's a nice person"

"She's friends with Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed "How can she be a nice person?"

"She's also a demigod" Hermione pointed out "And from the looks of it, she's also a skilled witch. So I don't think it would be nice for you to do anything bad."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Harry and Ron were awoken by the sounds of construction. The other boys in their dormitory also heard the commotion

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Seamus said

"Construction" Neville said groggily looking out their window. Where dozens of kids were walking back and forth holding hammers, pieces of wood and a boy in with a bullhorn was standing on two crates giving orders and holding blueprints.

"It's still dark. What time is it?"

"Five in the morning" Ron said groaning "Let's just go back to sleep"

The boys did go back to sleep. But an hour and a half later the commotion died down. But it turned from banging of a hammer to clanging of metal.

"What is it now?" Dean asked exasperated

Harry looked out the window. "Apparently their nearly done with their constructions and are now training."

"Their done?" Neville asked "Earlier this morning they weren't even halfway through"

Sure enough when they looked out the window, seven cabins were lined up around a huge camp fire. Some were already finished; others were still having their roofs build. But never the less they were finished.

"What time is it now?" Harry asked

"Seven thirty" Ron said then groaned "Time to wake up"

"Urg never mind I'll wake up later" Seamus said Dean and Neville agreed and went back to sleep.

"Come on Ron" Harry said "Let's head down to breakfast before Hermione barges into the room like last time"

That got Ron up. He practically jumped off the bed and started to get ready. Harry smirked, shook his head then started to get ready. When they got down from their dormitory, Hermione had just reached to bottom of the stairs from the Girls' Dormitory.

"You guys are early" she said fixing her tie.

"We woke up from the sounds of metal" Harry said

"And construction" Ron said yawning

They went down to the Common Room together. In the common room they met with Professor McGonagall talking to Jayson.

"Thank you for your help, Professor" they heard Jayson said. "Thank you so much for your hospitality"

"You're Welcome, Mr. Williams." McGonagall said then the portrait door opened. Sabrina entered the room with a slight jump in her walk.

"Morning, Aunt Minnie" she said cheerfully. She wore an orange shirt and denim jeans and a long black cloak. "Morning Jay"

"Morning" Jayson said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders

"Good Morning, Ms. Snape" McGonagall said

"Awww, come on Aunt Minnie. I'm still Brina" she said "Nothing's changed."

"Alright, Brina. Why don't you give old Aunt Minnie a Hug then" McGonagall said smiling. She hugged the old transfiguration teacher. Then she saw the golden trio.

"Well Aunt Minnie, it looks like we have a few eavesdroppers" she said grabbing her wand from inside her sleeve. She waved her wand and Ron's hair suddenly turned green. He exclaimed and the three of them were caught.

"Good morning, Professor" Hermione said "We were just…"

"No need to explain, Ms. Granger" Professor McGonagall said "I must meet with Professor Dumbledore. If you would excuse me" then she left the common room

* * *

The five teenagers just looked at each other till Hermione broke the silence.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger" she said extending her hand to Sabrina "This is Ron and Harry"

"Sabrina Eileen Snape, Daughter of Athena" Sabrina said shaking her hand. "This is my boyfriend Jayson, Son of Ares" she looks at the two boys. "Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, am I correct?"

"Yes" Harry said "And your Snape's daughter, am I correct"

"What gave it away? The last name, the appearance or the sarcastic remark?" she said sarcastically

"Eh… all of the above" Hermione said

"Great now that we're all acquainted" Ron said "Change my hair back!"

"Fine" Sabrina said then waved her wand "There happy?"

"Very"

"Good" she said "Whatever you might be thinking, I just want to reassure you, I am not my father. I am not sure how you think of him, but from the looks of it, not so good. I am his daughter, but I am a different person. How would you like it if I judged you from your father, hmm?"

"My father was a good man!" Harry said

"Please, he was just as bad as mine." Sabrina said "Everyone had done stuff their not proud of. But if you dwell on the past, you will never see the good in people. My father might've been a terrible man for a time. But he has his reasons. Our masks may give us a bad image but it is also gives us a protection. That's why you never judge a book by its cover"

Everyone was quiet. They were all looking at her in awe.

"Spoken like a true daughter of Athena" Jayson said and gave her a kiss

"Are you really the Daughter of Athena?" Hermione asked

"Yes" Sabrina said "My dad may be a socially deprived weirdo but he's smart." She started to pick on the hem of her cloak's sleeve "Why don't we have a new start? Clean slate. Can't we at least try to be friends?"

They looked at each other, Hermione just shrugged. "Sure why not"

Sabrina smiled. Hermione was looking forward to knowing more of her new friend. Harry and Ron weren't as enthusiastic. They weren't so sure on whether or not to trust the daughter of Severus Snape.

* * *

**Chapter Two… YEY :D**

**Congratulation's to those who guessed correctly. She's his daughter. This story happened 1994 but Annabeth was born in 1993. So she would be around a year old. but for the sake of you people I might put her here at the age of seven…**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am going to try my best to finish BTS it might not be as long as I wanted it to. But I am going to make it slightly shorter.**

**Love you guys **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	3. The Life of the Potions' Master

**Chapter 3: Life of the Potion Master's Daughter**

* * *

The Trio walked with Sabrina and Jayson to the Great Hall. Hermione seemed to have opened up to the Daughter of the Potions Master. While the two boys seemed to be a little intimidated, especially with her big boyfriend beside her looking like a bodyguard. Both girls ignored the boys while they chatted animatedly

"That was amazing spell work you did last night" Hermione commented

"Thanks" Sabrina said "I actually thought that I won't be able to do my spells properly from lack of practice. The last time had lessons was last winter."

"Last winter?" Hermione asked "Where? How?"

"Here" Sabrina said smiling "I practically grew up in this castle. Since I am a demigod, I have to go to camp."

"Since when?"

"Since I was eight" she said "I had to go to camp before monsters start to attack besides I think dad was pretty busy that year."

She turned to Ron and looked at him skeptically. "Your last name is Weasley, right?"

"Yes…"

"So that means your Bill and Charlie's brother" she said smiling. "How are they? Did Charlie really get to study with dragons or did he become a Quidditch player cuz if he did he owes me five galleons. What about Bill? Did he really grow out his hair like he said he would?"

"Charlie studies with Dragons, and yes he did" Ron said "How do you know my brothers?"

"They came to school here didn't they?" Sabrina said "Back then when dad wasn't looking totally doom and gloom he used to make them go babysitting for detention. He stopped it when some of the students purposely get detention cuz it was fun."

"Okay…?" Ron said dumbfounded, as they had reached the Great Hall.

Jayson rolled his eyes "Anyway since I know none of these idiots will be able to steal away my girlfriend, I need to head to the field I have a sword fighting class to teach." he wrapped his arms around Sabrina then left.

"Oh, Brina, Chiron said you have a Greek class, later today." Jayson said then jogged off to the field.

"Yes" she muttered as they sat down in the Gryffindor table "I know that already"

"Anyway…" Hermione said "What's your favorite class?"

"Transfiguration" Sabrina said automatically "Aunt Minnie gets really interesting when she's teaching one on one. Oh and Also DADA, it is quiet easy, especially when dad teaches it"

"Is she really your aunt?" Harry asked curious, same time as Ron ask with a mouth full of food. "Snape taught you DADA?"

"No and Yes" Sabrina said "But since I basically grew up in this castle, I call her that for respectable reasons. And yes, dad taught me DADA. He has this aura that would force you to concentrate which sometimes is useful. He also has this glare, and he's doing it in our direction now"

Sure enough Severus Snape was glaring at the direction of the Gryffindor table, where his daughter sat with the infamous Golden Trio. She and the trio looked at his direction. His glare did not soften. He did not like the idea of his daughter sitting with a bunch of Gryffindors, especially the son of his worst enemy.

Sabrina sighed and closed her eyes, sending him a silent message with Legilimency. He nodded and told her to meet with him later that day. She nodded and went back to the Golden Trio, who had curious faces.

"What was that?" Hermione asked

"Just something I learned from my dad" she said simply "So where were we?"

"Least Favorite subject" Harry said

"Potions"

The three looked at her dumbfounded

"What?"

"You're the Potion Master's daughter and you hate Potions?" Ron asked

"Well not hate, per say, I have ADHD. So sitting in the dungeons with cauldrons tend to make me uncomfortable. And dyslexia is a curse in potions. I usually have to find a way to make the text readable or do them with dad. So not much to look forward to from my perspective."

"Wait, I remember where I saw you before!" Ron suddenly said "You were that Slytherin that stayed here last year."

"Yeah" Sabrina said "I was here every year."

"You were a dressed in Slytherin uniform." Ron said "You were the one that stood when Trelawney came in. when she said the first to stand will die."

She shrugged "Yeah I will die one day. So what? Plus I am the Potion's Master Daughter; it's all in a life's work"

"You want to have an early and painful death?" Harry asked

"No, of course not" Sabrina said "Anyway as much fun you guys are to talk to I need to talk to my father before I have to teach a Greek class. See you." She left and headed to the Head Table

"She seems nice" Harry said

"Are you kidding, Harry?" Ron said "She's a Snape you can never know what to expect."

"Don't be mean, Ron." Hermione scolded. "She might be the daughter of Snape. But she is different. I have a feeling she's going to be a good friend."

* * *

**YEY DONE WITH THIS CHAPPIE :D Sorry its very short**

**PLEASE READ AND REVEIW**


	4. The Slytherin Princess

**Chapter 4: Slytherin Princess**

* * *

Sabrina walked through the winding steps of the dungeons in silence. She stopped in front of a man with a long white beard emerald coloured eyes and cloak.

"Sir Slytherin" she said

"Ah, young Ms. Snape" The painting said "I see you've returned early from your schooling in America."

Sabrina shrugged "same old training if you ask me. I've learned more in my two weeks here than my two weeks in Salem." she said "I have to admit it is a good school but it is not as homey as Hogwarts. Did you know that the more at home you are in a certain area, the faster you will be able to learn? That's why at camp we tend to study or even train inside our cabins. Though it is highly discouraged"

"Yes, I believe Rowena had mentioned something similar." Sir Slytherin said "what brings you down here then, my dear?"

"I need to see my dad. Can you let me in?" Slytherin stoke his beard

"I can..."

Sabrina rolled her eyes "May I please enter the Slytherin Head of House chamber?"

Slytherin smirked "why of course" his portrait swung revealing Snape's rooms.

Sabrina entered the familiar room with a sigh of content. She could remember her childhood in these rooms. Playing in the living room, the first potion she made with her father, sleeping in the couch while waiting for him to finish work, and finding him asleep in the couch from waiting for her home coming from her first year of camp.

While wonderful memories started to replay in her mind Snape had entered from his office. He coughed startling Sabrina. She jumped and pointed her wand at her intruder. Snape stood by the door of his office with an emotionless face.

"Dad!" she said startled "What are you doing here?"

"Well" Snape said hiding a smirk "This happens to be the rooms for the Slytherin head of house and just so happens to be me"

She rolled her eyes "you know what I mean"

"Well if you must know, I went to search for a certain young lady whom I have missed"

She smiled "I missed you too, dad" she gave him a loving embrace. He wrapped his arms around his ecstatic demigod daughter.

"I believe" Snape said breaking silence "said young lady also has some explaining to do"

Sabrina rolled her eyes at her dad "It's nothing dad. They're actually quite alright despite Ronald's bluntness."

"I don't want you to hang around them" Snape said "They might hurt you. I won't allow you to be harmed by Potter and his little group of mischief makers"

At this Sabrina sighed at her father's never changing over protective persona...towards her anyway. "I won't get hurt, dad" she said "Not by them, remember I'm a demigod, getting hurt and fighting is in the job description."

"I just don't want you to endure what I had"

"Harry isn't James, dad" Sabrina said "You can't judge Harry for what James had done decades ago. Just like how they don't trust judge me for you. I mean seriously, dad? Greasy git of the dungeon? You really went for that?"

Snape shrugged "If I don't scare these children, we'd be prone to casualties. They always put Gryffindors and Slytherins in the same class. Don't they know what could happen especially when their armed with knives?"

Sabrina laughed "alright I give you that. But do you have to be so bitter?"

"Do you have to be so peppy?"

"Yep!" Sabrina said.

Snape laughed "I really missed you, my little Bri" he said giving her a hug.

"Missed you too, dad"

"Alright then" Snape said professionally "I believe a certain little girl has some place to be. And I have to return to class"

"Alright," she said then headed to the door "Oh and dad if it makes you feel better I'm going to sit with Draco and Blaise later, dinner."

"Good" Snape said "I believe you have ignored your friends for a little too long"

"Yeah" Sabrina said sarcastically "they missed me when I stayed with the Malfoy's for a month two years ago"

"Just go, cheeky little brat" Snape said with affection

"See yah" Sabrina said then exited the room through the portrait.

* * *

Walking out of the dungeons she saw four boys walking before her. Two looked quite familiar. "Draco! Blaise!" she exclaimed as she tackled her childhood friends both were took in surprise and staggered in the sudden weight.

"Bri!" Blaise said and spun her in a hug.

"So what's been going on?" she asked "did I miss anything new?"

"Nothing much" Draco said "so I never knew you were a demigod?"

"You never asked" Sabrina replied "Plus how would you react if you knew? I knew way back when I was eight. How was I supposed to tell you? I'm not supposed to exist. Gods aren't suppose to exists. Just know whatever happens. I'm still the same girl you've grown up with. I'm still your playmate, your best friend, your sister."

"Sister in everything but blood" Draco said with a smile

"Of course my dear brother." Sabrina said wrapping an arm around each of them. "Come on I believe the three of us has some catching up to do."

* * *

On the thirtieth of October, Sabrina stayed with the Slytherins in their table in the Great Hall.

"Please join me in welcoming, the lovely ladies from the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic. And their headmistress, Madame Maxine."

Girls of different ages entered through the door of the Great Hall. They wore light blue silk dresses and lacy hats. They were catching the attention of more than half of the boys in the Great Hall. Sabrina slapped Jayson, who sat beside her, at the back of his head.

"What?" he asked then blushed in embarrassment.

"Can't fool me, dear" Sabrina said "You were practically drooling."

"Sorry" Jayson said sheepishly "But you're still prettier"

"U huh"

She slapped her two best friends at the back of their heads. They manage to snap out of it and rubbed the backs of their heads.

"That Hurt" Blaise whined

"Since when did you hit so hard?" Draco asked

"Since forever" Sabrina said and watched as the gigantic lady enters the room. "I have to go" she said to Draco and Blaise.

"What?" Draco asked "Why?"

Sabrina smirked "time for another set of introductions"

* * *

Time skip.

The golden trio sat in the great hall during free period. They had just found their new friend talking and laughing with two of the most known Slytherins.

"I told you she's friends with Malfoy. She can't be trusted" Ron said exasperated

"Oh come on, Ronald. Don't be so judgmental" Hermione said "she's fine. She actually quite nice and smart"

"Just because you found her in the library" Harry muttered

Hermione hit him with the book. "Shut up. Just because she's Snape's daughter doesn't mean she's evil."

"Well, I think…" but Ron was cut off by the opening of the Great Hall doors. A bunch of seventh year Slytherins entered. They were carrying what looks like Sabrina on their shoulders.

"Come on guys, put me down." She said they put her down in the middle of the age line.

"There your down." A Slytherin said "Now put your name in"

"I told you I will. But you didn't have to drag me all the way on your shoulders" she said then placed a piece of parchment in the fire. "If dad gets mad I'm blaming it all on you guys."

"Snape won't do that." the Quidditch captain Marcus Flint reassured. He had known Sabrina for two years before she had to go to camp. Among the students only the seventh years had seen her and those that remembered her are the Slytherins. "You're the Slytherin Princess" at this she rolled her eyes

"But if he threatens to turn me into some of his weird potions ingredient, I'm blaming it all on you guys" she said as the entire crowd laughed. And they had again dragged her to who knows where.

"See what I mean." Ron said "She's friends with Slytherins."

"She aint all bad Ron" Fred said sneaking behind Ron startling him

"Yeah, you should've seen what we did earlier." George said

"What did she do?" Harry asked

"Well," Fred said

"She, and Fred" George said

"And George and Jayson" Fred said

"Dressed into the suit of armor."

"And startled anyone who passes by."

"We blocked them in the second floor corridor."

"You should've seen their faces."

"Absolutely priceless" they finished in unison.

"That was until Snape showed up." Fred said

"Then her and Jayson were gone" George said

"I don't think Snape even knows what she's doing" Fred said

"One thing's for sure" George said

"The Slytherin Princess has the Gryffindor Spirit"

* * *

Dumbledore called everyone's attention. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. The man known as Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eye.

The flame turned red and a piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught it and opened the burnt piece of parchment

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

The cup had again released the name of the next champion. "The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore "is Fleur Delacour!"

The students of Beauxbaton cheered, while some looked very disappointed. The Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the second to the last piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!" Hufflepuff students started to cheer. Some of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindors cheered as well. While the Slytherins were mostly silently acknowledging the Hogwarts champion.

Finally the Goblet of Fire changed color. It released the last piece of parchment.

"And the Champion for Camp Half Blood." Dumbledore said "is Sabrina Snape!"

The entire Slytherin table cheered, along with the demigod population of Hogwarts. She walked towards the teacher's table and gave everyone a happy wave as she entered the other room. Even when the Slytherins didn't get to have one of their own as the Hogwarts champion, they were proud to have one of their own. Even if the Slytherin Princess is a little less than half-blood.

* * *

**YEY next chapter done. :D hehehe having exams and I wasn't able to finish both DMD and this but strange enough I finished Chapter 20 of BTS. Awkward. :D I have learned that the best way to study for English it to write… in Filipino however is another story. **

**Anyways**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Fighting Her Own Battles

**Chapter 5: Fighting her own Battles**

* * *

"You could get killed" Snape said pacing in his quarters while Sabrina was just looking at her father pace back and forth in their living room carpet. "People died in these tournaments. I can't believe Dumbledore would allow children to join these dangerous tasks."

For the past hour Snape had been going on and on about the Triwizard Tournament. If Sabrina wasn't picked, he would be fine. Excited even. But ever since his daughter's name was picked out of the cup, he had been wearing a path on the rug.

"I'll be fine, dad" Sabrina said for the umpteenth time "I've don't worse"

That got him to stop for a moment. "What do you mean by worse. Please tell me you've never joined those quest you have been telling me about"

"Yes, Yes I have" Sabrina said "Besides I am a demigod, dad. It is in my blood to do dangerous stunts."

"Don't say that" Snape snapped "You make yourself sound like a Gryffindor"

"Well I was never sorted" Sabrina said "Who knows I might actually be a Gryffindor"

"You're way too mischievous not to be a Slytherin." Snape said

"Well, I got that from you. And I also got AHDH AND impulsiveness from being a demigod." Sabrina noted "Besides, it's not like I'd be any different than I already am."

Snape embraced his daughter

"How much would it take for me to stop you from playing" Snape said

"Quite a lot"

Snape sighed "I had to ask"

"Just promise me something" Snape said both hands on her shoulders "Be careful."

"Always am" Sabrina said "Don't worry, Athena always has a plan"

* * *

"Why so tense, Potter!" Draco's voice echoed as I headed to the court yard. Sabrina went to get a closer look on what is going on. She had already seen some of the badges. The students were wearing these pins. They shift back and forth from 'Cedric Diggory' to 'Potter stinks' there was even one that Slytherins were wearing 'Slytherin Princes'. This had made Sabrina mad. No one needed to fight her battles. Not even her father. She was beginning to guess who was behind it.

"Have you seen the badges, Potter?" Draco said "creative no? I got it from your friend Granger"

"What do you want Malfoy" Harry said

"My father and I had a bet, you see" Draco said "I bet that you wouldn't last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees" Draco jumps from the tree he was sitting on. He steps in front of Harry who is half a head shorter than Draco. "He believes you won't last five"

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy" Harry said pushing Malfoy. "He's vile and cruel. And you're just pathetic."

Sabrina stepped towards them just watching the scene unfold. She had her hands crossed just waiting for her turn.

Malfoy grumbled "Pathetic?" then he shot a spell to Hermione who was with Harry at the time. Her front teeth started to grow out unusually. Harry who got mad sent a curse their way Goyle's hair started to grow out uncontrollably. Malfoy was about to send another curse Harry's way when Moody suddenly showed up.

"Oh no you don't sonny." Suddenly Draco was replaced with a small blonde ferret. "I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned." Moody was bouncing the blonde ferret up and down.

McGonagall entered the scene distraught with the scene in front of her.

"Professor Moody, what are you doing?"

"Teaching"

"Teach… is that a student"

"Technically it's a ferret"

With a wave of her wand, Proffessor McGonagall turned Draco back. Draco was about to run when Moody grabbed his arm.

"We do not use transfiguration as a form of punishment" McGonagall scolded Moody "If necessary, you report it to their head of house."

"Alright" Moody said "Who is your head of house Snape, right? Maybe it's time to give good old Snape a visit."

"Allow me professor" Sabrina said stepping in her eyes was filled with anger. McGonagall couldn't help see the similarity to the Snape glare. Some of the students that were watching couldn't help but flinch. Draco was extremely terrified, especially when the glare was directed to him. Moody however was impressed.

"So, this is the little Snape girl." Moody said "Even got your father's stare."

"Yes, well" Sabrina said arms still crossed "I was heading there, myself. And I have a score to settle with Mr. Malfoy over here"

Her eyes narrowed and Draco visibly flinched. He was in deep trouble. Moody saw this and smirked "Alright, I have something to do, I will have a talk with old Snape later."

"That is fine," Sabrina said she walked over to Draco. She grabbed the boy by the ear and pulled her hostage back into the Castle kicking and screaming.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco said

"Yes, I am sure Uncle Lue would love to hear what you did today" Sabrina said Harry was waiting for her by the castle and was thoroughly shocked with her hostage.

"Sabrina, I need to talk to you"

"Not now Potter" she snarled "not in the mood right now. I have a score to settle with Mr. Malfoy here"

She pinched his ear and got a wail of pain from Draco. Then they proceeded to the dungeons.

* * *

When they were down in the dungeons, Sabrina grabbed the collar of Draco's shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"What have I told you about fighting my battles?"

"I didn't…"

"What did I tell you"she repeated

"N-not to get in the way"

"Then what did I hear of this pins" Sabrina said pulling out a pin from her pocket. One she took from another Slytherin

"It was for Potter" Malfoy said his arrogance back in his face "You are more like the Hogwarts champion than he is. Even Diggory is better"

"Be that as it may, but I do not want anyone to fight my own battles" Sabrina said "Not even dad. I can handle myself"

"But Potter…"

'I don't give a damn about Potter" Sabrina said "I don't want you to get in the way. Of my battles Draco. I can handle myself. Most people get hurt."

"You don't care that Potter might win this?"

"Yes, I don't" Sabrina said "If I were to win. I will win it myself. But if you really want to help. You ask me"

"Alright" Draco said "How can I help"

Sabrina put down her friend. "I'll tell you when I need it" then proceeded to bring him to Snape's office.

* * *

**Alright I think I'm getting my drive in this story back. :D Sorry for the very late update, I've been busy and I was having a stuck moment. So I finished DMD and made a new PJO story. I finally got this story back on track. Thanks for those who favorite and followed this story even when I wasn't sure if I as going to continue this**

**THANK YOU PLEASE REVIEW XD**


	6. Tasks

**Chapter 6: Tasks**

* * *

Snape was getting frantic. The task was a few days away and he didn't know what to do to help his daughter or at get her out of the tournament. He was tempted to keep her locked in the dungeons to keep her from participating.

Sabrina however was just staring as her father paced, rubbed his temples. And all the other stuff her father does when he is stressed. She knew it was a mistake to tell him that the task was going to be dragons. And it is more of a mistake telling him that she had met one before.

"Dad" she said trying to stop Snape's pacing and muttering. She could barely understand what he was saying

"task…dangerous…Dumbledore…Dragons!"

"Dad?"

"Albus…ministry…contract"

"Dad!"

"What?" he grumbled glaring at his daughter who glared back.

"I'll be fine" she said "I've battled monsters"

"Without my consent"

"Demons"

"Again without my consent"

"And other forces of evil." She interrupted. "I can handle this"

"You are only allowed a wand"

"Yet, I am a demigod." She countered. "I think i was allowed a weapon."

"Yes" Snape said "That being your wand"

"Who says I have to use it in the entire duration of the task?" Sabrina countered. "I'll be fine. Athena always has a plan."

* * *

"Harry! Good-o!" said Bagman happily, looking around at him. "Come in, come in, and make yourself at home!" Bagman looked somehow like a slightly overblown cartoon figure, and was way too happy. He was wearing his old Wasp robe.

"Well, now we're all here – time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - err - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too... ah; yes... your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack. "Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour. She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon - a Welsh Green. Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, then Sabrina knew they weren't the only ones that knew: Madame Maxime must have told her what was coming.

"Ah the Welsh Green" Bagman said he offered Sabrina the bag. Jayson was behind her for moral support…because her father would jump into conclusions. Which he will ultimately deny. But still act like it.

She puts her hand into the bag. She pulled out some copper scales, black ridge markings on its head, and small horns. You can faintly see the fangs on its mouth.

"The Peruvian Vipertooth" Bagman said "Challenging indeed."

"Is it just me or the fates just really want to kill me" Sabrina whispered to Jayson.

"It's like that to every demigod" Jayson said "Besides at least you have a much better chance of living that one of the big three. And you're a witch that's a good thing right?"

"I'm going for the fates wanting to kill me" Sabrina said "Good thing I managed to get Draco to keep dad in the stands for me."

"And however did you manage that?"

"I have my ways" Sabrina said with a smirk not unlike the infamous potions master.

"I don't think I want to know" Jayson muttered. "Rooting for you. Beat that dragon. Show him what you're made of" he gave her a kiss on the cheek for good luck then left the tent.

"Thanks" she muttered back staring at the little dragon on her hand. She has a plan. It's dangerous, hard…and slightly Gryffindor-ish, But what more does she have to lose. It's a challenge. And she never backs down from a challenge.

* * *

She came after Cedric. Who didn't get as much points as she would've expected…mainly because of Karkaroff. Favoritism isn't part of the game…but apparently Karkaroff wasn't informed.

Sabrina went out of the tent the crowd cheered as the black haired girl came out of the tent. She wore a shirt that cuts diagonally the top side is colored black, the other shiny grey. It was a gift from the campers. It should protect her from most injuries. Then she wore loose black pants. Her wand was firmly in her hand.

She stepped out of the tent. Her guard was up, waiting for the dragon to come out. A loud thump came from behind. The dragon was smaller than the one that Cedric but it looks more demonic.

It roared loudly at Sabrina who just smirked at the great beast. She surprised the entire crowd with one act. She transformed.

Now on the arena wasn't a sixteen year old girl…but an eagle owl. It was midnight black with a few grey feathers. She was about twice as large as a normal eagle owl and has the menacing stare of one.

On the stands, Snape was about to have a heart attack. He was about to stand when he found himself stuck on his seat. Snape didn't notice that from the other side of the stands, Malfoy had his wand out keeping the Potions Professor in his seat.

Sabrina took off and the rest of the crowd cheered. The dragon looked a distracted for a moment then saw the black owl. It started sprouting out fire directed at the owl. The black bird flew fast. It zigzagged in the air. Missing all of the dragon's fire. She transformed back when she was inches from the golden egg.

She used her wand to turn a stone into a simple dagger. Expertly, she threw the weapon. It landed just below its eye. The blade sinking into the dragon's face between his scales.

Sabrina ran towards the egg. When she did get her hands on the golden tressure, the dragon retaliated. It lunged forward its long fang managed to embed itself on her thigh.

As she screamed in pain, she did probably the wises thing in her part. She stabbed the dragon in the eye with a sharp stone within her reach. The dragon groaned in pain and stumbled away.

She couldn't take more of the pain. Soon, she passed out.

Severus Snape couldn't take it anymore, he just took off his outer cloak and ran down the stand to his daughter's aid. And for the first time since Lily Evans, Severus Snape had shown emotion.

* * *

**YEY! Finally I finally beat the writer's block. Thanks for those who subscribed and favorite! Check out my new Story The One Who Made a Difference.**

**Its a long weekend. i have no classes til Monday. :D so yeah new chappie :D**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	7. Precious Memories

**Chapter 7: Precious Moments**

* * *

Severus Snape has never been more worried in his life, even after Lily. When he saw his only daughter on a stretcher, whatever had kept him down disappeared. He managed to get out of the seat, and rushed down to his daughter. No one dared stand in his way. He went down to the tent.

"Where is she" he said worriedly, Harry stared at him strangely, but he didn't care. His daughter was hurt bad. Nothing could stop him from worrying.

Madame Pomfrey went to Severus.

"Severus" she scolded "you are making a scene"

"I don't care," the usually cryptic potions master said "Where is my daughter, where is Sabrina."

"Special cases" Madame Pomfrey said "she was sent directly to Saint Mungo's"

Snape exited the tent, his cloak billowing in his wake. Hermione and Ron stepped out of his way just as they were going to the tent to check on Harry.

"Was that just Snape?" Ron asked Harry

"Yeah" Harry said "What happened? Did something happen to Sabrina?"

"The Dragon bit her." Hermione said "She managed to stab it in the eye. I think she may have blinded the beast."

"They didn't bring her here" Harry said

"Yeah" Hermione said "They went directly to Saint Mungo's"

"I hope she's alright" Harry said

"We all do" Ron said "Imagine what would happen to Snape if she didn't make it"

* * *

Snape sat on a chair in the Saint Mungo's Dangerous Dai Llewellyn Ward. All Creature Induced injuries are sent into this ward on the first floor. He sat beside Sabrina's bed his face full of worry. The daughter of Athena lay on the white hospital sheets paler than the potions master. The healers did everything they could, even with the help of Severus, they were still unsure of her condition. The Peruvian Vipertooth is known for its large fangs and deadly poisons. Even with Nectar and Ambrosia they weren't sure if she would survive.

Severus didn't want this to happen. He can still remember the day she had appeared in his doorstep.

* * *

Memory

Nineteen year old, Severus Snape sat in his living room in Spinner's End. Intoxicated with Firewiskey, the young lad mourned for the loss of his mother. He lost the only three people whom he had loved. First was his best friend, Lily. The first woman Severus Snape has ever loved. Then his mother, the only one who has ever cared for him. And more recently, a girl named Annie Wyse.

She was his classmate in his Potion Master's class. She helped fill the void left when Lily didn't forgive him. He loved her. The bitter man wasn't so bitter when he was with her. But when he was about to court the fair maiden, she disappeared.

His sadness grew, drinking to drown his sorrow. Then the door bell rang. Grumpily he went to take the front door. Like how he felt, the weather was sad and poured loudly. When he opened the door, a child in a basket was on his doorstep. He was shocked to say the least. Before doing anything drastic, he took the child into his sitting room, away from the harsh cold night. A small note was on the basket. He took out the worn piece of parchment.

_Dear Severus,_

_I am sorry I had to tell you this way. I am Athena, goddess of wisdom. I'm sorry to bring her to your life when you are having a time of hardship. I cannot conceive a child but rather they are from thought. Like me, she is what most would call a brain child. Her name is Sabrina Eileen. As her mortal parent, you have to raise the persistent young heroine. She wanted to live with you. She was persistent to come to this life as your daughter. I know this is much to ask, but it would be greatly appreciated if you were to take care of the young girl. Though if you disagree, I would understand. But she could only go to camp when she is at an older age. I have faith that you will be a good father Severus. _

_Take care_

Though intoxicated, young Severus understood. He stumbled to the basket sitting in the room. The young girl was soundly sleeping. He took her into his arms. The small child with s small tuff of black hair and a sharp nose, unlike Severus, it wasn't hooked. Other than the hair, she had also inherited his thin lips. He pressed her head towards his heart.

The young girl woke, her eyes fluttering open. Intelligent grey eyes looked back at his black ones. Since then he vowed to himself, he will take care of this child. To raise her unlike how his father had raised him. To let her feel loved.

"I won't let you down Annie"

* * *

Six years had passed since Severus Snape had gained a daughter. And she was the apple in his eyes.

At the age of six, young Sabrina had taken an interest in Ancient Runes, though Severus, at that time, couldn't totally understand how she could manage to read that text when she couldn't read normal English. That was also the first time Sabrina has made a friend by herself. Severus was having detention with one of the Gryffindors. Stanley Williamson, the Slytherin Prefect, suddenly burst into the room making both student and teacher to look up.

"Sorry to disturb you, Professor but there is a problem. Peeves is in the common room, the Baron is nowhere to be found and he won't listen to any of us. He already woke the first and second years."

Severus stood up and glared at the fourteen year old teen serving detention. "I expect at least five of these cauldrons to be finished when I return, Mr. Weasley" Severus Snape said then walked out of the room with Williamson at his wake.

Bill Weasley grumbled under his breath and resumed to scrub the cauldron. Then while he was scrubbing the cauldron, the door to Snape's study opened.

Bill expected to be scolded on when he pulled his head out of the cauldron but instead he was face to face with a young girl. She was younger than the first years. She had shoulder length black hair, a small stuffed owl in her arms and intelligent grey eyes. But right now there were showing more fear than intelligence.

"Daddy?" she called but couldn't see anyone other than Bill, she looked at him "Have you seen Daddy?"

"What are you doing away from home?" Bill asked concerned he was really curious how there was a kid in the room, much more in the rooms of Severus Snape, the most kid hating man in the world.

"I am home" the kid said "I live here with my daddy"

"What's your name?"

"Sabrina Snape" she said "but call me Brina."

"Snape?" Bill said "As in Professor Snape?"

"Yeah" she said happily still clutching her owl in her arms "he's my daddy. What's your name?"

"I'm Bill" he said "Why are you out here Brina?"

"Peeves is in my room again." She said "He scared me and woke me up. He put really big spider on my bed. What are you doing here?"

"I got detention" Bill grumbled

She raised her eyebrow, much like Snape "What did you do?"

"The cauldron blew up" Bill said "A bad kid put a spider in the cauldron"

"You don't need Spiders in potions." Sabrina said "You're in what year?"

"Fourth" Bill said "And yes we didn't need it but the kid wanted to do it. I didn't get there in time. So the potion blew up"

"At least no one got hurt." She said "That will be terrible. Do you mind if I keep you company, I don't want to go back to my room. The big spider is chasing me."

"Why not?" Bill said "But I have to finish these cauldrons first"

"You do know there is an easier way to do that?"

"I don't think Professor Snape would want …."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Sabrina said going through the supplies that Snape has told Bill to use. There was one bottle that looks more like grease than detergent.

"What are you…"

Then she gently placed a drop on the bucket of water

"You're supposed to do that after…"

"That's what most people say" Sabrina said "But look at the instructions"

She handed him the bottle and there was something written, but it wasn't written in English.

"I can't read it." Bill said "I think it's written in…is that Greek?"

"Really?" she asked squinting at the words. "I really don't know. I can only read runes and some weird letters in some of the books. Normal letters always jumble up when I read them. Anyways its supposed to coat the cauldron with some kind of oil so it would be easier to use, but in very small amounts it actually makes scrubbing out the old potion easier. Try it."

Curious and uncertain with the young girl's words, he reluctantly tried it. Strange enough it made it easier to clean. The brush, along with most of the ingredients, was sliding off the cauldron.

Bill looked at her in shock.

"I told you so" she said smiling then went to the book shelf. She took a book on the fourth shelf, which she could barely reach.

"Careful" he reaching for her hand. He took out the book and handed it to her. not before looking at the title. "Ancient runes?"

"Yeah." She said smiling. "I like the stories they tell in this one. So I can read while you're finishing those cauldrons." She went to Snape's table with her book and owl.

"Okay?" Bill said returning to his detention. He finished half of the cauldrons he was told to do. But Snape returned to his fifth. Or the fifth since he left.

He was about to make a mean remark to Bill when Sabrina had spotted him.

"Hi Daddy!" she said happily from his desk. His remark was cut short.

"Sabrina, What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go to sleep?"

"You did" she said "And I was. But Peeves was in my room again, he brought this really big spider, it kept chasing me around my room. Then I couldn't find you, so I started to talk to Bill. He helped me reach the book. Why did you put it up so high?"

"So you would stop coming to get it in the middle of the night when you're supposed to be sleeping."

"Well, I can't sleep with that spider in my room so I had to come here. Don't blame him if he's not yet done" she said at him with a courage that could rival a Gryffindor.

Snape coughed. "Mr. Weasley, we're done here, finish the rest tomorrow night"

"Uh… Good Night Sir! Bye Bri!" Bill said practically running out of the door.

"Bye Bill!" Sabrina said waving at him.

"Alright" Snape said looking sternly at Sabrina "Bed. It's late"

"I can't!" she said "There's a big spider! It's as big as my hand!"

"Alright come on then" Snape said bringing a jar with him while holding out his hand for the little girl. Sabrina jumped off his chair and took his hand in hers with the other on her stuffed owl. And they went to eliminate another arachnid for his potions.

* * *

Two more years later.

The eight year old Sabrina was nervous. Her father was bringing her somewhere. They were riding a plane and her father isn't explaining anything. All he said was that it was a place where she'll be safe.

Travelled all the way to an unknown country where they talk strangely. They talk in a more... free than formal. It was strange to Sabrina.

"Daddy, where are we going?"

"Somewhere you'll be protected" he said simply

"But Hogwarts is safe." She countered. "no one can come get me there"

"But not from monsters" Snape muttered. Then turned behind him looking if anyone is looking, he held tight to Sabrina and her duffle bag. They Apparated to a strawberry field, a few miles away was an arc, holding what looks like a golden apple.

"Is that where we are going?"

"Yes" Snape said "Come on we better hurry."

They swiftly walked towards the arc, which confused Sabrina greatly. Until a roar echoed through the field.

Snape cursed. He handed the light duffle bag to his eight year old daughter. Then looked at her in the eye. "Sabrina, I need you to go to that arc. As fast as you can"

"You're not coming?" she asked

"I can't go through the arc" Severus said then grabbed his daughter in an embrace. "Don't worry about me. If all goes well I'll see you at Christmas in Hogwarts."

"I'm not leaving you."

Severus gave a forced smile "Why must you be so stubborn?"

Then the roar was louder. A large beast was coming towards them, it was running…fast.

"Come on" Snape said pushing her towards the arc. In fear, she complied. She ran towards the arc while Snape blasted spell after spell towards the beast. But it only bounces off the creature.

Sabrina didn't go in. She dropped the bag. She was at a loss. She couldn't fight the beast, nor can she let her father die. 'I am weak, I can't do anything' she thought.

_No you are not _said a woman in her head. Her voice was as stern as her father's and just as wise. Then she felt something on her side. Like Magic, there was a sword with a scabbard clipped on her side.

It was long, more than half her height. As if on instinct, she took the sword out of the scabbard. It was two and a half foot long of Celestial Bronze. But it weight almost like nothing.

She charged for the beast. She used the side of the blade, practically slapping the beast sideward with an unreal strength for an eight year old.

Then in a swift movement, she stabbed the dark beast. But instead of it ended up with a carcass, it dissolved into dust. Then she dropped the sword and hugged her father.

* * *

Severus Snape looked at his daughter now. She was still the apple in his eyes. Even without seeing her every day of the week, even when she wasn't the best potioneer or witch. She was everything to him. He couldn't bear lose her. He knew he was a bitter man, but he doesn't want her to see him as that, he doesn't often tell her that she is loved. And he is afraid. Afraid that she will die before he could tell her.

"Dad…"

* * *

**Alright finally done! After a few weeks. Sorry I haven't updated for like…a few weeks…I got sick earlier this week, and I only got an idea for this like…sometime last week. So…yeah now I'm better but since I have studies I have to slowly update everything…really slowly. Hehehe sorry **

**Anyways PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
